Mpedia-diskusjon:Kaffekokeren
Dette er det nærmeste vi kommer et forum på denne siden. Har du et spørsmål, ikke nøl med å stille det her, så vil du nok bli besvart. For å stille et spørsmål, rediger siden og lag en ny headline. Slett sider Admin må sørge for å få slettet alle sider merket med (eller listet i Kategori:Sletting). Spesielt sidene 2005, 2006 og 2007 må fjernes, siden disse roter til databasen. --Ose 7. okt 2007 kl.17:59 (CEST) :Slettet. Baleeted. Delcheated. --Koew 8. okt 2007 kl.15:03 (CEST) ::Du sletta ikke Kategorien "SETT INN KATEGORI HER" :) OPus disk. 9. okt 2007 kl.08:43 (CEST) :::DeLeTeD --Koew 9. okt 2007 kl.13:44 (CEST) ::::Flinke administratoren:) OPus disk. 9. okt 2007 kl.14:20 (CEST) Ingen stripe idag For helhetens skyld, kunne det vært greit å registrert disse også. Lager en enkel "ingen stripe idag"-side for dagens. Er åpen for at dette ordnes annerledes. mnem : Vi har et slikt system. Vi bruker koden #redirrect Ose 7. okt 2007 kl.17:50 (CEST) Disclaimer La til en "disclaimer" på hovedsiden(hva er egentlig ordet på norsk?) om at vi ikke vil snyte Mads for noe. Denne bør kanskje utvides bittelitt, så har vi alt det jusridiske på det tørre. Egentlig synes jeg at vi burde lage en "boilerplate"/"template" (er litt usikker på hva som er riktig navn. Håper noen har Wikiskills nok til å skjønne babbelet mitt.) om dette, dvs. at hvis man skriver f.eks. , så kommer en automatisk boks som sier dette. Kanskje denne i såfall kunne inkluderes i malen. Ose 2. okt 2007 kl.15:29 (CEST) :AI DIDD ITT! Skjønte vist endelig hvordan man gjør det selv :D :Templaten legges inn i artikkelen ved å skrive " ". :For å rediger den kan man gå inn på Template:Disclaimer. :Hadde vert fint om denne kunne tweakes litt mer (på looken), og så legges ved på malen så den kommer på stripeartiklene. Ose 2. okt 2007 kl.17:31 (CEST) ::Klappeklapp til Opus for å ha laget en kjempefin look og bedre innhold. Hipphipp, HURRA! Ose 2. okt 2007 kl.18:27 (CEST) Opplasting The upload directory (/home/koewnet/public_html/m/images) is not writable by the webserver. Denne feilmeldingen kommer når man velger "last opp fil". Uten opplastingsfunksjon kommer vi ikke langt. Kan dette fikses enkelt, eller er det avanserte saker som må til? Ose 2. okt 2007 kl.18:22 (CEST) :Hva er det du ønsker å laste opp? Husk at alt stripemateriell er beskyttet av opphavsrett. Norsk lov er særdeles streng på det området der, så en kjapp stjeling av stripene vi skriver om hadde neppe blitt populært. Hvis vi kan ordne en avtale med Schibsted kunne man kanskje sett for seg muligheten for dyplenking fra denne siden, men inntil det er i orden kan vi bare laste opp frie bilder, type bilder vi har tatt selv, eller bilder fra frie kilder på nett... Med mindre vi ønsker å være ville og gale og drite i loven da, men da må eieren av dette domenet vite at han til syvende og sist sitter med ansvaret :D OPus disk. 2. okt 2007 kl.18:34 (CEST) ::Det er da forskjellige småting vi kan laste opp. Bl.a. tenkete jeg på å laste opp en Copyright-logo (C inne i sirkel) som vi kunne bruke i -templaten. Men nå er den jo kjempefin uansett :D Ose 2. okt 2007 kl.18:57 (CEST) Mappen er gjort skrivbar, og man kan nå laste opp. --Koew 2. okt 2007 kl.23:59 (CEST) Brukere Vi trenger også flere brukere som kan legge ut og endre/diskutere striper. Bruker:Werner har allerede satt seg godt i gang, og det hadde gjort seg med flere. Omdøp denne siden Vi bør finne på et nytt navn til denne siden. Det hadde vert kult hvis noen kunne finne på et fancy navn som hadde noe med M å gjøre også. --Ose 7. okt 2007 kl.18:02 (CEST) :Enig. "Gumminytt"? Har ikke peiling. --Koew 7. okt 2007 kl.21:05 (CEST) ::Kaffekokeren? --Ose (talk) 1. jul 2008 kl. 10:36 (UTC) 2005 Da har jeg vært inne på den gamle Mpediaen og stjælt hele 2005 fra databasen. Jeg gjorde det manuelt (blir litt lite motiverende å jobbe her hvis ikke innholdet fra den andre Mpedian er lagt inn her), for at ting skulle gå litt kjappere. Jeg har ikke uendelig med tid, så selv om jobben egentlig er kjapp har jeg brukt en del tid på det. Tør derfor ikke love når jeg får tatt meg av '06, '07 og '08, men skal prøve å få gjort det snart... Forøvrig er det selvsagt fritt fram for alle å hjelpe til. Når alt er stjælt kan vi få Koew til å ta ned siden sin (evt sette en redirect hit), slik at ikke nye bidrag havner på feil plass... OPus- (mld) 6. jul 2008 kl. 09:44 (UTC) :Da er alle stripene fra gammelpedian lagt inn. Noen må ta kontakt med Koew, og så må vi sørge for å få flere folk hit! OPus- (mld) 7. jul 2008 kl. 22:08 (UTC)